


Flash & Bang

by moby_dicks_bong



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Drug Addiction, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Sex, Heroin, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lots of gay sex, Love, M/M, Multi, Past Drug Use, Sexual Tension, TyZane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moby_dicks_bong/pseuds/moby_dicks_bong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane Garrett just moved to Baltimore, Maryland with his father and younger sister Annie. Hilarity, sadness, depression, and lots of gay sex ensues. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries. LOL. But no. I do not own Ty and Zane, the great and beautiful Abi Roux does. Although if I did own them, Ty would be on his knees a lot more.

***

 

The hustle and bustle of the first week of school at Patterson High School in Baltimore, Maryland was in full swing. New student, senior Zane Garrett, stalked among the nervous freshmen, trekking to their classes, while he walked around with the confidence of someone who'd attended PHS all four years. Zane and his younger sister Annie just moved to Baltimore from Austin, Texas with their father, Harrison, after his parents got divorced. He really didn't care, seeing as he had always hated his mother anyways. They were always at each other’s throats for no damn reason. Zane looked exactly like her, save for his height, which he inherited from his father. Zane stood at a towering 6'5", constantly looking down on almost everyone around him. He'd began to let his dark hair grow out last year, mostly to piss of his mother. It was beginning to curl around his ears, and he'd grown to actually like it. The girls loved it in Texas.

 

Well. Mostly girls.

 

Zane found his first period class, AP Calculus, with almost no problem. It was the most advanced math class he could take around here, without having to pay for the college class. In Texas, they'd offered the college courses at his old high school. He had taken AP Calculus as a junior last year, and this would all just be a review for him. It wasn't like his dad couldn't afford it. They had the money. He just didn't want his dad to have to pay for it. Besides, it was his senior year. He wanted to take it easy. He made his way into the back of the classroom, sitting in a seat where he figured no one would bother him, and he wouldn’t be called on. He liked to work on his own, in peace and quiet. He was a very private guy, and he tried to keep to himself for the most part. And since he'd already taken this class year, he'd be done with his work in 5, 10 minutes top.

 

"Zane Garrett?" His teacher called out, taking attendance. Zane rolled his eyes and lazily raised his hand. He knew he was the only new student in the class. PHS was on their fourth day of school, and Zane was annoyed by the fact that his teacher couldn't have just figured out who he was. He went back to doodling after rolling his eyes again. He was in his own world, the announcements coming from the overhead speaker just barely registering in his ears, and a picture of a turtle holding two .45s on the paper, when the door burst open and a frazzled, but attractive, boy fell in. He was grinning sheepishly and looked at the teacher, who was shaking his bald head.

 

"It's only the fourth day of school. Is being late gonna be a habit for you Beau-"

 

"Don't say it, McCoy. And it will if Deuce keeps pissin' off Grandpa Chester," he said, his grin turning impish. The entire class giggled as Zane locked eyes with the boy. Zane refused to break eye contact with the boy, feeling his mouth go dry as the boy winked at him.

 

"Just sit down, Grady," McCoy warned, with mock threat in his voice. It was obvious they'd known each other for a while.

 

"Sir, yes, sir," Grady said, giving McCoy a lazy salute and sauntering down the aisle towards the desk next to Zane's. Zane had went back to his drawing by then, looking up only when he heard a huff come from next to him. He saw the boy grinning at him, legs extended under the desk.

 

"Uh...hi?" The brunet held out a rough, calloused hand to Zane. Zane took it, smirking at this Grady kid.

 

"I'm B. Tyler Grady. People call me Ty." Zane nodded slyly and went back to his doodle, which had turned into a full drawing of a turtle with its shell in the shape of Texas. "You're new," Ty said deviously, eyeing Zane.

 

"Yes."

 

"You gonna tell me your name?"

 

"No." Ty groaned and shook his head, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Zane was scrutinizing him. He had light brown hair, and hazel eyes that could make you sell your soul to him in two seconds flat. His lips were pouty and full, and for a split second, Zane couldn't help but imagine how they'd feel against his. When he smiled, Zane noticed that while his bottom teeth were crooked, his tops were perfectly straight. Zane was drawn out of his thoughts by a hand reaching out and grabbing his drawing from off the table.

 

"You're from Texas?" Zane nodded, and Ty rolled his eyes. "You're not much of a talker, are you?" Zane was enjoying himself, maybe a little too much. He was a little scared that if he started talking, Ty would grow bored with him. He seemed to be like a firecracker lodged in a bouncy ball, bouncing off the walls uncontrollably, and sparking people as he went.

 

"Not really," Zane said, smirking at Ty. Ty rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair.

 

"How the fuck am I supposed to be his friend if he won't even talk to me," Ty muttered to himself in an exasperated voice. Zane chuckled lightly and ran a hand through his dark, unruly hair.

 

"I'm shy."

 

"You from Texas, for god sakes! How could you possibly be shy?" Ty asked, flailing his arms. Zane's grin grew wider and he shrugged.

 

"I don't really like people to hear my accent. Plus I'd rather be by myself." Ty rolled his oddly coloured eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose after handing Zane a piece of paper their teacher just handed them.

 

"Would you just tell me your goddamn name?"

 

"Zane Garrett." Ty looked up at him with a disbelieving look.

 

"Zane?" Said boy nodded. "That's a weird name." And Ty went back to his work. Zane stared at him, unsure of what to make of him. Ty glanced up at him, trying to be discreet. Zane had already started on his work, already on problem #4. His eyes were a deep dark chocolate colour, and Ty could see that he was concentrating hard, even though he didn't need to. Ty felt his heart speed up as he watched his new found companion. The Texan boy was beautiful. He had a deep, natural tan, made by spending summers on his grandfather's ranch. Ty wanted nothing more than to make Zane talk to him more, to be able to hear the accent that he was so shy about. Zane looked over at him just then, and Ty felt his cheeks going red as he quickly looked back down at his paper. Zane sat back in his desk and faced Ty, a smirk plastered on his face.

 

"Take a picture. It'll last longer," he teased. Ty cheeks reddened even further as he rolled his eyes. Zane snatched his doodle back from off of Ty's desk.

 

"You know, Garrett, if you have any trouble finding your way around, I could definitely help you. PHS can be pretty confusing," Ty pronounced, the embarrassment gone as soon as it came. Zane leered at him, his eyes flashing. Was this Grady kid flirting with him? "You know, only if you want to," he finished quickly, seeing Zane deciding.

 

"If you wouldn't mind. I might need a little help," Zane said with a coquettish look on his face. Ty grinned, his hazel eyes flashing as he tapped his pencil on his desk.

 

"Gimme your schedule back. I didn't get to look at it." Zane handed him his schedule, watching Ty intently. Ty stared at Zane's schedule for a moment, then handed it back to him. "We have a lot of the same classes."

 

"Do we," Zane said, his voice carrying a sarcastic undertone. Ty rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, obscuring the words written on his t-shirt. Zane noticed his shirt a while ago, but didn't get a chance to read what was written on it.

 

"Yeah. But there's a difference between me and you." Zane quirked an eyebrow at Ty, curious.

 

"Which would be?"

 

"I'm only a junior," Ty said triumphantly, a proud grin on his face. Zane held his hands up in mock impression, eyes teasingly going wide.

 

"Whoa, that's incredible," he deadpanned.

 

"Shut it, Lone Star." Zane grinned at him, handing him his finished work when he saw Ty standing.

 

"Go turn this in for me, _Junior_ ," Zane mocked with his own nickname for Ty. The younger boy rolled his eyes and snatched the paper, turning to go to McCoy's desk. Zane hoped no one could see him ogling his friend’s ass as he sauntered up to the teacher’s desk.

 

Zane was gay, and he wasn't afraid to admit it. He wasn't ashamed of who he was, not in that sense that he was gay. He didn't want people here finding out about his past in Texas. He was a bit of a whore in Texas, and he knew it. Everyone knew it. It was one of the reasons he was happy to be moving so far from Austin; He was ready to start over fresh. But it was his fucking luck, of course, that his new friend happened to be the sexiest and most flirtatious boy at PHS. Zane already knew he would have trouble controlling himself. Ty probably wasn't even gay. He was the type of guy that just was a flirt, to anyone, no matter the gender.

 

Ty walked back to his desk, noticing Zane staring at him with a blank look in his eyes. He plopped down in his seat, sighing loudly. Zane blinked a couple times and shook his head, obviously daydreaming.

 

"You okay Lone Star?" He asked Zane, scrutinizing him. Zane looked at him with dark eyes and nodded. 

 

"Just zoned out a little bit. Thinking about my old school," Zane lied.

 

Well. It wasn't a total lie.

 

"Whatcha thinking about? How much better it is here?" Ty joked. Zane smiled sadly, shaking his head. Ty took note of the change in his attitude, watching as Zane’s warm eyes cooled. "What, you got a girlfriend back home?"

 

"Not really." Ty slapped Zane on his back a little too enthusiastically.

 

"Then man up Garrett. There's plenty of gorgeous girls here, and they'll love you. Tall, dark, and handsome. Not to mention your accent. You'll have the girls eating out of the palms of your big, Texan hands," Ty teased, making Zane smile. Ty secretly was one of those 'girls', but he'd never let anyone know.

 

"There's one little problem in that fancy-shmancy plan of yours." Ty cocked his head to one side and narrowed his eyes at Zane.

 

"My plans aren't flawed," Ty argued, feigning offense. Zane smirked darkly and winked at Ty.

 

“That doesn’t mean there’s not a problem.”

 

“Then stop being an asshole and tell me what it is!” Ty insisted, and Zane shifted, more than just a little uncomfortable with where this conversation was going. He didn’t like the way Ty was flirting with him. He didn’t want to get his hopes up.

 

"I'm gay." Ty's eyes widened comically and he let out a chuckle.

 

"Seriously?"

 

"Is that a problem?" Ty shook his head, smirking at Zane.

 

"Not at all. Where you like to stick your dick has nothing to with me. Although, I did have you pegged as more of a woman-beater type." Zane barked out a laugh, which in return, earned a glare from McCoy and several classmates.

 

"No. I'm gay. I just...got fucked up pretty bad in Texas, and it still messes with me I guess." Ty nodded slowly with a look of understanding, a half-smile on his face. Then his eyes narrowed to something like a predatory look.

 

"Am I hot?" He asked Zane suddenly, and Ty could feel his own heart beating faster. Zane looked at him in confusion. "No homo, of course," Ty added on, even though he knew damn well he was lying to himself.

 

"Uh, I guess?" Zane said, chuckling awkwardly. Ty raised his fist in the air victoriously.

 

"You didn't say no." Zane felt a wave of confidence rip through him, and he sat up straighter, the urge to fuck Ty into his desk becoming stronger. _Jesus Christ, Zane, you just met the kid,”_ he told himself. He couldn’t stop the flirtation that began to overtake him.

 

"I'm aware," Zane said in a voice like honey, meeting Ty's eyes. They held eye contact for a moment, and Ty could feel butterflies in his stomach. God, the things he wanted Zane to do to him, and he just met the guy! Their moment was interrupted by the bell ringing, and they were pulled out of their daze.

 

"S-So, don't you have English next?" Ty asked, stuttering. He had no idea what just happened to him, it was like he was hypnotized. Damn Zane and his sexy accent.

 

"Yes, sir," he answered in the same smooth, deep voice.

 

"So do I. Wanna follow me there?" Ty stood, shaking his head and trying to rid himself of the strange feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.

 

"Sure." He followed Ty out of the classroom and up a flight of stairs, resisting the urge to reach out and smooth his hand over Ty's jean clad ass. Ty was using this time to clear his head and get his thought off of the attractive boy walking behind him.

 

The boys walked into their classroom when Zane heard a shriek and watched as a small redhead girl ran up to him and Ty. The girl wrapped herself around Ty, grinning up at him.

 

"Hi, Michelle," Ty said, grinning back.

 

"Ty! Are you gonna introduce me to your new friend?" Ty groaned and rolled his eyes. "I'm Michelle Clancy," she said, holding her hand out to Zane before Ty could respond to her. The tallest boy took it and marveled at how small her hand felt in his.

 

"Zane Garrett," he said, grinning. He liked her already. They followed her to the back corner of the classroom, where three other boys sat.

 

"Zane, this is Harry Lassiter, Freddie Perrimore, and Scott Alston," Ty said, pointing the each of the boys as he said their names. The dark-skinned boy, Freddie, stood and held out his hand.

 

"Zane, is it?" Zane nodded. "Where ya from Zane?"

 

"Texas," he said, surprised at how easy it was to talk to this group of people. People in Texas never used to just talk to him. He supposed because he was very tall and imposing, but he figured that since Ty was here, they didn’t pay much attention to his height.

 

"Really? Which part? My family is from Dallas."

                                         

"Austin, actually."

 

“Oh, that’s fancy,” Perrimore said, sitting back down. Zane liked him especially. “You can just call me Perrimore, by the way. There’s too many Freddies at this school.” Zane heard a bark of laughter come from that blonde kid. Sean, was it? Scott maybe?

 

“There’s only like, two others dude. Quit over-exaggerating,” the blonde kid ground out with a small smirk.

 

“I have to be the Alpha!” Zane laughed as the two boys argued back and forth about Alpha’s and Omega’s, and jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Ty standing there, grinning down at him. Zane felt his heartbeat speed up as Ty winked down at him. Ty slid into the seat next to him, chattering excitedly with Michelle about god-knows-what.

 

Zane was silently observing his surroundings, trying to get a feel for everything, when he noticed the teacher approaching them.

 

Their English teacher was a young, Irish man named Nicholas O’Flaherty. He was about 30 years old, fresh out of college. Zane stared at the man’s green eyes as he made his way over to where Ty was sitting, and felt a pang of jealousy as he grinned down at Ty.

 

“Grady.”

 

“No.” Zane laughed at Ty as Ty rolled his eyes.

 

“Come on, can’t talk to me?”

 

“Please go away.” Zane wasn’t laughing anymore, and neither were his friends. Ty looked visibly uncomfortable as Nick leaned in closer and whispered something in Ty’s ear. Ty flinched and folded his arms in front of him, waiting for their teacher to walk away again.

 

“I really fucking hate him so much,” Michelle grumbled, fists clenched.

 

“Why? I mean I can see that he’s got no respect for personal space, but what’s the story behind him?” Michelle shook her head quickly as Ty looked up and glared at Zane.

 

“He’s a fucking creep, that’s his story,” Ty snarled, pulling out his headphones and putting them on. Zane looked at Michelle, confused. She shook her head again.

 

“I’ll tell you later,” she promised, grabbing Zane’s hand and squeezing. Zane nodded distractedly, still staring at Ty, noticing the hollow look in his usually vibrant, lively hazel eyes.

Whatever it was, Zane was gonna find out, and soon.    


	2. Chapter 2

Zane stood next to the front door, waiting for his little sister as the final bell rang. He took out his phone and began to thumb through his contacts, pausing when he came to Ty's. He didn't know if he should text him yet or not, unsure of if it was too soon. There was something about him that just...seemed familiar, and Zane couldn't put his finger on it. He scoffed and shook his head, locking his phone and letting his music blast through his headphones. He'd never let anyone know, but Coldplay was his favourite guilty pleasure. 

 

Ya know. Next to guys. 

 

He grinned as he saw Annie walking bouncily over to him, seemingly unaware that she had two or three boys following her. Zane's smile faded when he noticed and he stood up straighter. She smiled up at him when she reached him, grabbing his arm. 

 

"Hi brother!" She said happily, and winked to the boys behind her. 

 

So she did know. Zane rolled his eyes and shot the kids a glare, making himself seem as imposing as possible. They backed off, looking annoyed as Annie tugged on his arm. 

 

"Annie-"

 

"Zane, relax. I'm a sophomore, I'll be okay." Zane closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as she carried on about her first day of school. "-and he was sooo cute-are you even listening to me?" She asked him as they walked to his Valkyrie. That motorcycle was probably his most prized possession, and it looked pristine parked next to a green and tan Ford Bronco, which was dirty and the rear windshield was covered in stickers. Zane smirked at one of them. It was a picture of a middle finger and it read,  _"Who says I don't lift a finger?"_ He noticed someone sitting in the front seat as he walked up to the front of his bike to retrieve Annie's helmet. That was his one rule. He would let his little sister ride all she wanted with him, but she had to wear a helmet. He couldn't help that he was overprotective. 

 

"Annie, catch," he called, tossing her the helmet. She grinned and caught it with one hand, placing it on her head. She looked at the truck and began to giggle quietly, which turned into a very loud laugh. Zane raised an eyebrow at her, then turned to look at the truck. What he saw was Ty, plus a very,  _very_ unattractive face. Zane burst into laughter. 

 

"Zane!" Ty called, rolling the window down. "This is your baby?" Ty marveled, stepping out of his truck. 

 

"Yessir. This is my baby." Ty grinned and folded his arms. 

 

"She's pretty." 

 

"Thank you," he said, rubbing the seat. 

 

"I'm not talking about the bike." Zane turned his head so quick his neck could've broke.

 

"Excuse me?" 

 

"I wasn't talking about your bike, Zane," Ty said in a serious voice. Zane stared at him, his eyes going dark. Ty's stomach fluttered as Zane stood taller, tensing. Ty's facade broke, and he smiled. "I'm kidding, Big Iron. Calm down." Zane relaxed a little as Ty patted his shoulder. 

 

"You fuckin' better be." Ty took a step closer to Zane. 

 

"Or what, huh?" Ty was so close Zane could kiss him, and for a moment, the thought crossed his mind. 

 

"Fuck off man," Zane said jokingly as Annie rolled her eyes. 

 

"Are you two done asserting your dominance or can Zane take me home," Annie asked, annoyed. Zane climbed on the motorcycle and stared at Ty. 

 

"Wanna go for a ride sometime?" Zane asked, a suggestive look on his face. Ty blushed and made a small noise. 

 

"I don't do bikes man. I'll admire from afar, but nothing else." Zane grabbed Ty's shirt and pulled him down so they were face-to-face and whispered in his ear. 

 

"I'm not talking about the bike," he whispered in a seductive voice, almost keeping a straight face. He pushed Ty back and began to laugh. Annie smacked him on the back of the head.

 

"Stop trying to fuck people, and take me home!" Zane was still laughing as he started up the bike, and winked at Ty. Ty flicked him off and got in his truck to wait for Perrimore, watching Zane ride off away from the school. 

 

It didn't make him gay that he wanted to kiss Zane, right?

 

* * *

 

 

Ty stared at his phone, debating about whether he should text Zane or not. His mind had been racing all day, ever since he got in Zane's face, close enough to kiss him. And he had wanted to. He didn't know if that made him gay, and he wasn't sure if he cared. All he could think about now was that fucking kid from Texas, how he was making him feel the way girls usually did. Ty wasn't afraid of being gay, and he didn't care that Zane was. He liked to flirt, and in his mind, everyone was a susceptible target of his charm.

 

He decided to go for it and sent Zane a text, having saved his name as Lone Star.

 

 **4:05:** Sup?

 

 **4:06:** _Hi._

 

 **4:06:** What's up?

 

 **4:08:** _My dad decided to play dinner host to one of his Marine buddies tonight._

 

 **4:09:** Oh, really? That's funny. My dad has to go to someone's house tonight for a dinner party. We were invited, but I don't wanna go.

 

 **4:10:**   _Shame. Is it bad that i kinda hope he has a cute son?_

 

Ty felt a pang of jealousy zip through him as he laughed. Why should he be jealous? He's not into Zane all like that. Maybe he'd like to kiss him, but that's just to see what it'd be like.

 

Maybe.

 

 **4:11:** Yes. That's very bad Zane. 

 

 **4:12:** _if i could shrug through texts, i would._

 

Ty grinned at his phone as they continued to text, sitting on the couch and waiting for his dad to get home.  

 

"Beaumont!" He heard a voice yell. He rolled his eyes and trudged to the kitchen.

 

"What, ma. I told you not to call me that!" He looked down at his mother, who stood over the kitchen table peeling apples.

 

"I birthed ya, I'll call ya whatever the hell I want! I done called your name 'bout 3 times, the hell you thinking about?" Ty sat next to where his mother stood and grabbed an apple to peel.

 

"Where's dad goin tonight?"

 

"His old buddy from the Marine's house." Ty could hear his mother's West Virginian accent, strong even though they'd been living in Baltimore for about ten years.

 

"Which one?"

 

"That one from Texas." Ty's stomach dropped. There's no way, it had to be just a coincidence.

 

"Oh," he said in a nonchalant voice. "Doesn't he have like two daughters?" He questioned, heart beating just a little bit faster than it should.

 

"No, only one." Ty let out a breathe of relief and continued to peel his apple. "He's got a son too. Name's Zack, I think." Ty nodded slowly, finishing his apple and starting on a second.

 

"Do you think he still wants me to go?"

 

"He wants you _and_ Deuce to go. It's for our father. Just do it."

 

"Just do what?" Ty's younger brother Deuce says as he walks into the kitchen and grabbed an apple slice, popping it in his mouth.

 

"Go to dad's Marine friend's house for dinner tonight."

 

"Free food? I'm game." Ty laughed as his mother smacked Deuce on the side of his head, ducking out of the way when his brother threw an apple slice at him.

 

"Quit it, heathens. Outta my kitchen unless ya helpin!"she scolded them playfully. Both boys jumped up and ran out of the kitchen, nearly barreling over their father.

 

"Sorry dad!" They said in unison, and Ty continued to chase his brother upstairs into his bedroom.

 

"Them boys are somethin' else, Mara," Ty heard his father tell his mother.

 

"I know, Earl, but they're your boys," she said, smiling.

 

Deuce grinned at his brother as the older of the two flopped onto his bed.

 

"So Beaumont-"

 

"Call me that again, and I'll skin you alive," Ty warned teasingly, and punched his brother in the arm. Deuce grinned and grabbed his brother's phone.

 

"Who's Lone Star?" He asked, reading his messages. "And why is there a smirky grin next to the name? Ty is there someone I should know about?" Ty grabbed his phone back from his brother, blushing slightly and locking it. 

 

"No. Shut the fuck up."

 

"You're totally crushing! Oh my god!"

 

"I am not! Lone Star's a guy, thank you very much."

 

"Doesn't mean you can't crush."

 

"I'm not gay, Deuce. "

 

"I never said you were." Ty looked at his brother then groaned.

 

"Okay. I don't know man, he makes me feel weird! I just met him and..and..." Ty trailed off, rubbing his hands over his eyes.

 

"And what?"

 

"He gives me the same butterflies Ava did," Ty mumbled, looking at his hands as he sat up. Deuce blinked at him before speaking.

 

"Really?" Deuce said, grinning widely at the reference to Ty's exgirlfriend. The had broke up because she cheated on Ty with this girl named Serena.

 

"Yeah," he whispered quietly. "His name is Zane, and I think he's dad's friend's son." Deuce whistled and patted Ty on the back.

 

"Fuck him," Deuce said, grinning and holding back a snicker. Ty's head snapped towards him, eyes wide.

 

"Deacon!" Ty screeched, calling him by his real name. Deuce doubled over in laughter as Ty swatted as his arm. They heard footsteps clunking up the stairs, their laughter subsiding to quiet giggling. 

 

"What're you boys laughing at?" Their father said, standing in Deuce's doorway. 

 

"Nothing, nothing," Deuce said, clearing his throat. Earl eyed them warily, then smiled. 

 

"You two comin' with me?" Ty could have swore he'd never seen Deuce stand so fast. 

 

"There's free food! Of course I am," he said, grinning at Ty. 

 

"I'll go too, I guess," Ty grumbled. 

 

"Good! Both of you, put on some nice clothes," Earl said, clapping his hands together once and turning on his heel. Ty rolled his eyes and trudged to his room to find some nicer clothes than his jeans and t-shirt. He picked out a long sleeved green and gray flannel with a pair of khakis, and his black Chuck Taylor's. He consciously ran his fingers through his wild hair, trying to lay it flat on his head. 

 

"You look homeless," he heard his brother say from his doorway. 

 

"And you look like a bitch," Ty shot back, going back to his hair. Deuce shrugged and began to walk down the stairs. 

 

"I'd rather be a bitch, than a homeless dude," Deuce teased back as Earl called for them. 

 

"C'mon boys. Time to go." Ty ran down the stairs after Deuce, standing at the bottom so their father could inspect them. 

 

"Dad, I don't understand why my jeans weren't nice enough," Ty complained, earning a swat to the head by Mara, who was passing by. 

 

"Quit your complaining, Ty," she spoke, trying to fix his hair. He swatted her hands out of the way and tried to run.

 

"Ma, leave it alone!" He grunted, running his fingers through it again. Mara rolled her eyes and started up the stairs. 

 

"You aren't going, Ma?" Deuce asked, cocking his head to the side. 

 

 "No. This is a man's night," she said, grinning. Earl stared at her before winking and starting towards the front door. 

 

"Shotgun!" Ty cried, rushing in front of Deuce as they ran to their father's SUV. Ty jumped into the front seat before Deuce could, and stuck his tongue out at him. Deuce clambered into the back seat and smacked Ty in his head.  

 

"Quit it you two," Earl scolded, starting the truck. Both boys sat back in their seats, growing quiet as they drove to their father's Marine buddy's house. 

 

* * *

 

 

Zane sat in the bathroom running his fingers through his unruly hair. He was naked, save for the towel wrapped around his trim waist. He brushed his teeth and walked to his room to get dressed. He did not want to deal with another one of his dad's military friends, and especially not the two kids he was supposed to have. Apparently they both went to PHS, but his dad refused to tell him their names. Personally, Zane thought his dad forgot them. He pulled a white undershirt over his head and adjusted his boxers before pulling on a pair of dark jeans. He hated dressing up, and he was doing the minimum his dad would allow. A gray button-down shirt was next, and he pulled on a pair of black oxford shoes. Zane stared at himself in the mirror and shrugged. 

 

"Zane! They're here!" He heard his sister calling, and he ran his hand through his hair again. He unconsciously rubbed the crook of his arm, nerves kicking in. He had an idea of who was at the door, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. He figured it was just a coincidence that Ty had to go to some guy's house for dinner. He shook his head and made his way through their split level house, going to the dining room where he saw his father standing. 

 

"-and this is my daughter, Annie," he heard his father introducing his sister. He stepped quietly into the room, smiling sheepishly at his dad. "And this, is my son, Zane." 

 

"Zane?" He heard a familiar voice say, and his head snapped over to see Ty. His grin widened.

 

"Whatsup, man? I had a feeling it was you my dad invited." Zane's heartbeat sped up when Ty shook his hand for the second time that day. 

 

"Zane, this is my brother Deuce," he said, pointing to an almost exact replica of him. Zane grinned. 

 

"That's why you looked so familiar," Zane said as they all sat down. "My dad has pictures of your family. Your dad sent them to him, and I couldn't figure out why you looked familiar." Ty looked over at his father as he laughed with Zane's, grinning as they caught up. 

 

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Ty pitched forward as Deuce kicked him under the table. 

 

"Is that him?" Deuce mouthed, and Ty nodded. Deuce grinned evilly and Ty put his head in his hands. 

 

"So is your real name Deuce?" Annie asked him, batting her eyelashes. He shook his head. 

 

"No, it's Deacon. Dad, explain the tradition!" Deuce told his father, interrupting the older man's laughter. 

 

"What?" He said, confused. 

 

"About the names, dad," Ty chimed in, smirking. 

 

"Oh! Right. The first born son gets the maternal grandmother maiden name as their first name, and the second born son get the paternal grandmother's."

 

"So what's Ty's  _real_ first name?" Zane asked, grinning. Ty glared at him and shook his head.

 

"No." Everyone at the table laughed and talked about random things, mostly the older men talking about their lives. Harrison was in the middle of telling Earl about what happened in Texas with his ex-wife when Zane stood. 

 

"May I be excused?" He asked his father, staring at Ty. Harrison nodded and Zane went to his room, beckoning for Ty to follow. Ty stood, looking at his father for permission. Earl motioned with his head to go, and Ty took his and Zane's plates to the kitchen sink before trying to figure out which room was Zane's. He was staring at a portrait of Annie in the hallway when Zane's head poked out of a door. 

 

"Who did this?" He asked Zane, cocking his head slightly to the right as he stared. 

 

"Me. Get in here. I wanna show you something." Ty stared at Zane, but proceeded to enter Zane's room. The only thing that he could think about was throwing Zane onto the bed a kissing him. 

 

He wasn't gay though. Kind of. 

 

"What do you wanna show me?" Ty said, standing by Zane's desk, which was covered in paint brushes and sketches. Zane pointed at the bed.

 

"Sit." Ty eyed him warily, but sat. When he did, he almost immediately laid down, groaning softly. 

 

"Oh my God, you have a water bed," he moaned into the comforter. Zane smiled and sat down next to him, grabbing his controller to turn on his XBOXONE. 

 

"Isn't it fucking awesome?" Ty nodded and stretched out. Zane bit his lip as he watched, and Ty momentarily reminded him of a large cat, the way that he stretched out. 

 

"Do you have Netflix?" he asked, sitting up and bouncing slightly on the bed, giggling as it moved. 

 

"Yeah, I do. Got a favourite movie?" 

 

"Forrest Gump!" Zane grinned and put it on. 

 

"One of the best."

 

"Excuse you, it is not one of the best, it  _is_ the best." Ty laid back on Zane's bed, and Zane couldn't help but stare.  _  
_

 

"Does this not make you uncomfortable?" Zane asked, looking at Ty with wide eyes.

 

"What?"

 

"Being alone, in a room, with a gay dude. On his bed." Ty shrugged. 

 

"Doesn't bother me any." Ty resisted the urge to sit up and kiss Zane, to touch him, to do anything. So he put his hands behind his head instead. Zane sat with back against the wall and Ty spread his legs out across Zane's lap. 

 

"You sure?" Zane said, meeting Ty's eyes.

 

"Promise. Tell me about Texas." Zane stiffened slightly, and began rubbing his arm again. 

 

"I don't really want to." 

 

"I just wanna know if you had a boyfriend." Zane shook his head. 

 

"I did. We broke up the beginning of my junior year. He was my first love, my first everything. All that cliche shit, you know? But he was a sophomore in college when we broke up." Ty's eyes softened.

 

"What happened?" 

 

"He cheated on me. Fucked me up, pretty bad. We started dating when I was in eighth grade." Ty looked truly curious. 

 

"How'd you guys know each other? You know, being so far apart in age." Zane smiled wistfully and slowly rubbed the crook of his arm again. He was getting itchy. 

 

"There used to be a bunch of kids in my neighborhood that would play football on Saturdays. We were both there every Saturday, and one day one of the really huge kids hit me pretty bad. Liam, his name is Liam, took me back to my house. I had already liked him, but that day was when something happened." Ty looked at Zane, intrigued as he talked. "He kissed me. Like out of nowhere. And it should've been weird, with him being three years older than me and a junior in high school. But it wasn't." 

 

"Man, what an assfuck. I hate cheaters, that shit really pisses me off," Ty said, patting Zane's arm. 

 

"It's okay. My best friend back home, Becky, sent his nudes to everyone." Ty laughed at that. He had one of those infectious laughs, and soon Zane was laughing too. Ty slowly stopped laughing and leaned closer to Zane. 

 

"Does your dad know?" Zane nodded.

 

"That's why my parents got divorced. My mom hated me for it, and that made my dad hate her." Ty nodded and smiled, and he looked like he was trying to work himself up to saying something. It amused Zane. 

 

"Can I be honest with you?" Zane noticed he was shaking slightly. 

 

"Yeah, sure," Zane replied, nodding. Ty took a deep breathe and spoke.

 

"I wanna know what it's like to kiss a dude." Zane's eyebrows climbed into his hair and his eyes widened. 

 

"Seriously?" Zane squeaked, his heart racing. Ty nodded, more confident. 

 

"Yeah. I always wondered. I just..didn't know who would be willing to try without it getting weird, you know?" Zane nodded and ran a hand through his hair. 

 

"I mean..I am," he said quietly. "It's really no different than kissing a girl, honestly," he said quickly. This was getting dangerous, fast. "Just...more stubble, less curves." Ty nodded and stood to lock Zane's door. Zane stared at him, jaw dropped. Ty sat back down next to Zane, nearly on top of him. 

 

"I want to know what it  _feels_ like, Zane," he whispered, and leaned in. Zane met him halfway, and their lips met. Ty sucked in a breath through his nose and deepened the kiss. Zane's hand found it's way to Ty's hair, and they kissed, for god knows how long. When Zane finally pulled away, he looked at Ty. His eyes were lidded, and his lips red and slightly swollen. Zane smirked and patted his chest.

 

"Well?" He whispered into Ty's ear, running his hand down Ty's chest. Ty caught Zane's hand and stared at him. 

 

"Eh," he said with a shrug, trying to be sarcastic but failing. 

 

"Ty-"

 

"I think I might be gay, Zane." Zane burst into laughter as Ty spoke again. "It's not funny Zane!" 

 

"It's pretty funny." Ty rolled his eyes and kissed Zane's hand, whose fingers had become interlaced with his. 

 

"Just...please don't tell anyone." 

 

"You're secret's safe. I promise." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there was a lot of dialogue in this one. Eh. It's whatever. I'll try to update every two weeks or so. College life is hard, guys.   
> Also ! I need to know if you guys want me to keep writing or not, I know this chapter kinda sucked, but I promise they will get better. But if I don't get feedback, I won't continue bc I don't know if you guys like it or not.   
> Okay thanks ! :D


End file.
